


Capable of Earnest Grasping

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M, drabble requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker appreciates some overlooked features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capable of Earnest Grasping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



> Back in September, I took prompts. Jain requested:
>
>> Leverage, Hardison/Eliot/Parker
>> 
>> _And thou be conscience-calmed--see here it is--  
> I hold it towards you._
> 
> Title taken from the same poem as the quote, John Keats' "This Living Hand." 

Parker pays attention to hands; they're vital to the thief's trade. Her own are compact and nimble, ideal for the job. Hardison's are bigger, long-fingered and quick, though not as quick as hers. She's timed him.

She's timed Eliot, too, who's quicker, but Eliot's hands weren't made for cat burgling. Square and overtly lethal, Eliot's hands give him away every time. It's just a good thing the people they con aren't that observant, even the other con artists. They're distracted by Eliot's drawl and Hardison's smile, by their mutual gift for sincere bullshit. Nobody sees the strikes coming.

Their loss.


End file.
